White Christmas
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: Miyuu tidak lagi sendirian karena Noel, dan di hari Natal, hal ini ada menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan di samping terjadinya White Christmas. First fanfic on Mintna Bokura/NoelMiyuu/ Read and Review? I'll wait


a/n: fanfic pertama di fandom sepiiii, Mint-na Bokura! For Christmas day!

* * *

**White Christmas**

**By: Athenne Thalia**

**Disclaimer: Wataru Yoshizumi**

**.  
**

**Listening to: White Christmas, Last Night Good Night**

**For Christmas Day & Oneshoot Fanfiction Festival**

**.  
**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Friendship & Romance, Hurt/Comfort juga… #author rakus genre =="

**Character(s): **Miyuu M. & Noel M.

.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, alurnya ==", di sini ortunya Miyuu udah gak ada, Noel gak sekolah di Morinomiya, dll.**

_Aku tidak sendiri lagi, karenamu, Noel. Arigatou_.

* * *

Liburan musim dingin. Hampir seluruh anak di Morinomiya Junior High School bersorak gembira mendengar hal itu. Merayakan Natal bersama keluarga, berlibur, dan entah apa lagi. Dan hanya ada satu dari sekian ratus siswa yang seakan tidak tertarik akan hal itu, Makimura Miyuu. Dia gadis pendiam, sulit didekati. Dingin dan berkepribadian kuat.

Miyuu hanya memandangi selembar kertas berisi pengumuman libur dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tak tertarik akan segalanya, toh dia sendiri. Hanya berada pada dunia sendiri. Bukannya tak ada yang mempedulikannya, tapi hampir semua orang enggan untuk mendekati. Raut wajahnya di setiap saat menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya ingin sendirian. Kehilangan orangtua memang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu.

Miyuu berjalan menuju kamar asramanya. Sendiri. Lagi-lagi sendiri. Mengapa sendirian itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagimu? Mengapa kau tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya kau tak ingin sendiri? Membiarkan keinginan itu terkubur dalam bersama segala kenangannya dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Membuat labirin menyesatkan agar kau tak bisa mengambil keinginan itu kembali. Ribuan pertanyaan dan pernyataan seperti itu menghujam hati Miyuu. Tapi entah mengapa ia bisa TIDAK mempedulikan semua itu.

Di dalam kamar asramanya yang hanya untuk dirinya seorang Miyuu hanya berkemas. Dia memutuskan untuk "pulang" ke rumahnya, walau sesungguhnya ia tak pernah merasa pulang ke rumahnya. Barang-barangnya tidaklah terlalu banyak mengingat Miyuu bukan tipikal gadis yang suka membawa banyak barang, dan beberapa ada pula yang ia tinggal di asrama, toh ia masih siswi kelas dua yang masih akan menunggu kurang lebih setahun untuk pergi dari Morinomiya Junior High School.

Lusa, seluruh anak yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing dikumpulkan dalam auditorium. Kepala sekolah memberi pengarahan dan pengumuman. Dan tetap saja anak-anak yang tidak bisa diam itu sudah terlalu tidak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah ataupun berlibur. Kecuali Miyuu. Di rumahnya tentu saja hanya ada neneknya, ibunda dari ibunya yang telah tiada kini.

Pengarahan dari kepala sekolah selesai sudah. Miyuu hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil membawa barang-barangnya ke arah seorang guru yang mengkoordinir keberangkatan para siswa pada jurusan yang sama, Tokyo distrik X.

"Makimura Miyuu…" panggil guru itu.

"Ya," jawab Miyuu sambil menghampiri guru itu dan menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya lalu berlalu dan berjalan menuju bus yang akan membawanya beserta siswa lain ke stasiun tujuan.

Pemandangan kota yang terlalu biasa tersedia di sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan kereta. Miyuu duduk di pinggir. Matanya terus melihat ke jendela dengan pandangan bosan. Tapi tenang saja, perjalanan tak kan lama, hanya sekitar setengah jam, tibalah di stasiun Shoyu, Tokyo.

Seluruh siswa di kereta itu membawa barang-barang mereka keluar dari kereta. Tak terkecuali Miyuu. Mereka keluar dengan berdesakkan. Hingga akhirnya keluar dari stasiun dan pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

Miyuu berjalan dan pergi ke kedai kopi dekat stasiun itu. Ia enggan untuk pulang ke rumah. Di rumah juga tak ada siapa-siapa, ralat, tapi tak ada siapapun yang mempedulikannya, itulah sebabnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke kedai kopi. Kedai Kopi Subway Kabukicho, pemiliknya yang ramah Satoko menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanannya.

"Hei, murid SMP ya? Mau pesan apa?"

"Hot Chocolate."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang, karena ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi malam, tak baik bagi seorang anak perempuan keluar menjelang malam, apalagi malam."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Miyuu memandangi meja di depannnya. Suasana kedai itu sangat tenang. Kebisingan di luar teredam dibalik pintu kaca yang cukup tebal.

Klining…

Lonceng di atas pintu kedai berdenting, tanda ada konsumer masuk. Dua anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Hei, Maria, jangan ngambek dong…" kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya, Noel. Aku hanya kesal, bodoh. Ya sudah, lagipula untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya anak perempuan itu kesal.

"Eh, katanya Coffee Blend di sini enak, makanya…" anak laki-laki tanggung, dan sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang pemuda juga berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, boleh saja, tapi kau yang traktir!" akhirnya anak perempuan yang bernama Maria itu luluh juga melihat ekspresi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Siap nona Maria!" kata anak laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Noel itu sambil memberi hormat ala pengawal kepada tuan putrinya.

Miyu terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tak pernah memiliki saudara, tapi setidaknya ia pernah membayangkan kalau memiliki saudara. Pasti menyenangkan tentunya. Tapi kini mungkin sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk memilikinya.

"Ini Hot Chocolate pesanan anda, nona," suara seorang pemuda mengagetkan Miyuu.

"Hn, terima kasih."

Sementara itu Noel dan Maria masih asyik bercanda dan mengobrol dengan ceria. Sesekali mereka tertawa renyah kemudian asyik bertukar cerita. Mereka terlihat benar-benar akrab.

"Noel, maaf ya, tapi sepertinya Yoshiaki berniat menyusul ke sini. Ah… itu dia!" kata Maria.

Benar saja. Sedetik kemudian dentingan bel diiringi kedatangan anak laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira lebih tua setahun dari mereka.

"Dah Noel…" kata Maria sambil keluar kedai bersama Yoshiaki yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Noel berwajah sedikit kesal. Tapi ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Uuh… Maria," keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Noel dan Miyuu bertukar pandang. Tidak ada senyum yang terukir. Hanya wajah yang sama datarnya. "Eh," kata mereka bersamaan.

Noel berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Miyuu.

"Eh, aku Minamino Noel. Kau?" katanya sedikit canggung.

"Makimura Miyuu," jawab Miyuu singkat.

"Ah, Miyuu ya, eh, maaf, Makimura-san," kata Noel sambil tersenyum. Sedikit gugup memang.

"Tak apa, Minamino-san," kata Miyuu singkat. Diiringi senyuman dingin dari wajahnya yang sebenarnya benar-benar cantik.

"E… eto, panggil Noel saja ya… Aku juga, boleh memanggilmu Miyuu? Sepertinya kita seumur. Tidak apa?" tanya Noel disertai senyuman polosnya yang terlihat tulus.

"A… ah… B…boleh," jawab Miyuu. Dia tersentak, ada orang yang menerimanya? Peduli terhadapnya. _'Ah, tapi, kalau hanya sementara saja?'_ pikiran seperti itu juga berkecamuk dalam hati Miyuu. Dia ingin berteman, tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya, memang hanya Noel yang terlihat mendominasi percakapan. MIyuu masih terlihat canggung, tapi untuk kedepan, sepertinya mereka cukup akrab. Walau Miyuu masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Noel.

"Wah, sudah jam lima. Miyuu, a… aku pulang duluan. Dan, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Aku akan menghubungimu," kata-kata Noel menerbitkan harapan di hati Miyuu untuk menjadikan Noel temannya.

"08xx-xxx-xxx-xxx," Miyuu memberi tahu nomor ponselnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak setahun silam, ia tersenyum hangat walau masih terlihat dingin. Dan tentu Noel balas tersenyum.

Miyuu jadi terus mengingat Noel. Ia berjalan ke rumahnya yang berada tidak terlalu jauh. Senja di matanya tampak lebih indah. Walau tidak mengakuinya, Miyuu diam-diam telah menganggap Noel sebagai seorang teman.

Semburat merah, jingga, kuning dan lembayung pada langit mulai meredup saat Miyuu berkata, "Tadaima." Miyuu mulai merasa, ia telah "pulang" kembali setelah lama tidak merasa "pulang" walau ke rumahnya sendiri. Hatinya lebih ringan sekarang.

Seorang wanita tua menyambut Miyuu. Melihat senyuman yang tampak lebih cerah di wajah Miyuu membuat ia merasa lebih teduh di usia tua. Kehilangan anak perempuannya menjadi tidak seberapa sakit saat melihat darah daging anak perempuannya kembali pada keceriaannya lagi, walau belum seberapa saat mereka semua masih bersama di dunia. Wanita tua itu merangkul Miyuu dan masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang terus dijaga oleh keluarga Makimura selama turun temurun.

"MIyuu-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang nenek ketika mereka berdua duduk di meja makan, meminum teh hangat dan memakan kudapan musim dingin.

"Baik, obaa-san," jawab Miyuu.

Mereka tampak lebih akrab daripada sebelumnya. Hati Miyuu perlahan meleleh. Kebekuannya telah dihangatkan oleh kehangatan Minamino Noel.

_Senyuman tulus bisa mencairkan hati yang beku walau butuh proses, namun diperlukan juga keinginan yang kuat_. Dan, tentu Miyuu memiliki itu. Hanya seperti yang kalian tahu, Miyuu sempat mengubur hal itu dalam-dalam, dan kini, ia mencoba mengambilnya kembali dan mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan dari keinginan itu dalam labirin hatinya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, kediaman Makimura…

Miyuu asyik mendengarkan lagi dari iPod putih pemberian almarhum ayahnya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan, dari… Hanya satu nama yang berputar di otak Miyuu, dan Noel tentu jawabannya. Memang akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin akrab.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Eh, Miyuu?" kata suara diseberang sana.

"Ya, Noel kan?"

"Tentu. Eh, tanggal 24 nanti mau bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan…"

"Ah, itukan masih lama. Besok aku mau ke toko souvenir Natal, bisa bertemu besok saja?"

"Besok? Bisa, tapi tanggal 24 harus tetap bertemu tentunya, di taman dekat Tower of Tokyo, jam enam sore."

"Hmm, baiklah. Besok kutunggu di Cherry's Shop. Ajak saudari kembarmu ya, a… aku tidak ingin pergi berdua."

"Tentu. Sudah, ya… Bye Miyuu…"

Klik… Sambungan telah diputus. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah Miyuu. Mungkin ia dan Noel akan lebih dari sekedar teman.

Selanjutnya, Miyuu dan Noel sudah benar-benar akrab. Jika didefinisikan hubungannya sudah seperti sahabat karib. Sudah sering pergi bersama, tentu disertai Maria dan terkadang Yoshiaki, karena Miyuu sama sekali belum bisa pergi berdua yang bisa diartikan kencan.

* * *

Tanggal 23 Desember, malam…

Miyuu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dengan bed cover motif abstrak berwarna putih biru. Miyuu memikirkan ada apa sebenarnya dirinya. Sejak bertemu dengan Noel ia menjadi lebih ceria. Ia lebih optimis dan lebih mudah untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan. Padahal baru saja dua minggu ia mengenal Noel, namun mereka seperti mengenal lama layaknya sepasang sahabat karib. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa telah mengenal Noel luar dalam. Melebihi Maria mengenal Noel. Tapi Miyuu segera menepiskan hal itu jauh. Maria tentu lebih banyak mengenal Noel.

Ada satu lagi, Miyuu mulai lebih sering memikirkan Noel, tanpa lepas. Semakin hari rasanya Noel semakin erat saja dengannya. Dan sepertinya rasa "sahabat" itu lebih. Bukan, itu bukan sahabat… Tapi, apa? Cinta.

Mata Miyuu terpejam saat kata "cinta" itu dibisikkan. Apa iya? Ia terus mencari kebenaran dibaliknya. Dan ia ingin mengetahui secepatnya, agar ia tak benar-benar merasa aneh. Hal ini sebenarnya telah mengganggunya sejak pertama ia bertemu. Benarkah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada?

Mata Miyuu terbuka kembali. Pikirannya kembali menepis jauh-jauh cinta itu. Dilihatnya jendela kamarnya, hanya lampu-lampu kota. Tidak ada salju.

"Sepertinya tidak ada White Christmas tahun ini," gumamnya pelan.

Matanya kembali terpejam, kali ini Miyuu benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bermimpi tentang White Christmas. Mimpi tentang salju di malam Natal, pertama kali seorang Makimura Miyuu bermimpi seperti itu.

Jeritan alarm pagi membangunkan Miyuu untuk segera memulai aktivitasnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Miyuu beranjak ke meja makan, tampak neneknya telah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Miyuu, nenek akan ke Kyoto siang ini, pamanmu sakit," ucap Nenek.

"Ya… Dan hari ini, Miyuu ada acara dengan Noel. Nanti malam, jam enam," kata Miyuu.

"Boleh, jangan lupa kunci pintu jika ingin pergi, dan… jangan pulang malam-malam," kata Nenek memberi izin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou, nek…" Miyuu tersenyum.

'Tak sabar rasanya, ada apa ya?' pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di kepala Miyuu. Eh, ya… sepertinya kalian boleh yakin kalau Miyuu sudah delapan puluh persen jatuh cinta pada Noel.

* * *

24 December, 18.00 pm…

Udara cukup dingin di tengah musim dingin ini. Miyuu mengeratkan sweater rajutan miliknya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman, dekat the Tower of Tokyo. Tiba-tiba saja Noel mengajaknya bertemu minggu lalu. Disini tepatnya.

"Hei, Miyuu…" seru Noel, ah, baru datang dia rupanya.

"Ah, Noel…" kata Miyuu pelan.

"Mi… Miyuu, maaf aku terlambat…"

"Tidak apa-apa, ada apa?"

"E… Miyuu…"

Deg… Deg… Keduanya merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"A…"

Deg… Deg… Detak jantung bertambah cepat. Inikah rasanya gugup saat berhadapan dengan orang yang… err, kita cintai?

"Aku…"

Deg… Deg… Debaran semakin tak keruan.

"A… Aishite…ru… Miyuu."

Deg… Deg… Berhasil. Tapi debaran itu tak mau hilang.

"A… Apa?" Miyuu hanya berkata demikian. Mukanya memerah. Hatinya terasa… senang?

"A… aku suka kamu Miyuu. Benar-benar suka. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Noel berkata menegaskan pernyataannya.

"No… Noel, aku… akan memikirkannya, sungguh," Miyuu hanya berkata demikian.

"Miyuu, ah, sudahlah, kita makan malam saja. Ke Feliciano's Pasta saja, kata Maria spageti di sana enak."

"Boleh."

Malam itu di Feliciano's Pasta…

"Noel, se… sebenarnya, aku ingin menjawab…" kata Miyuu pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya dihiasi warna merah yang cukup jelas.

"E… Eh?" Noel salah tingkah.

"Ya, aku mau. Karena aku suka kamu, melebihi sahabat," kata Miyuu tegas. "Walau aku malu juga sebenarnya… Dan, aku tidak sendirian lagi karenamu, Noel, Arigatou..." lanjutnya diiringi senyuman.

"Yeah…" Noel berseru dengan nada polos. Well, untuk saat ini dia lebih terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang mendapatkan cemilan kesukaannya dalam porsi besar. Wow…

Miyuu dan Noel bertatapan sejenak sebelum melihat pasta dalam mangkuk mereka masing-masing. Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu White Christmas dinyanyikan.

Malam itu benar-benar menjadi White Christmas. Butiran-butiran salju dan kristalnya berjatuhan. Menghujani jalanan. Kali ini mata dengan mata pasangan kekasih bertemu. Menyorotkan kebahagiaan yang sangat dalam.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Lonceng gereja berbunyi dari kejauhan. Christmas Eve dilaksanakan. Sorakan dan ucapan Merry Christmas terlontar dari mulut ke mulut. Sosok personifikasi dari Santa Claus bermunculan di jalanan. Dan tak lupa kebahagiaan menjadi momen utama setiap keluarga ataupun pribadi.

**White Christmas – End

* * *

**

GAJEEEEE…. Aduh, gak kerasa tuh genre.. #misuh2 gaje. Aiyaaa….. Tapi yang penting REVIEW, ok?

**One again: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope this wonderful Christmas brings peace and joy to you all.**

**Have a Blessed Christmas…**

**Review?**

**_AthenneThalia_**


End file.
